


Hush

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before dawn has always been Gwaine's favourite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Just before dawn has always been Gwaine's favourite time of day. When colours are just bleeding into the sky, but not enough to disturb anything. Just enough to see the softened edges of the landscape. Everything seems less cautious then, less painful. Gwaine can almost bring himself to forgive the world of it's sins, and everything becomes brighter.

He doesn't get to see that time much now, in Camelot. His windows face west, so instead of the warm ever-brightening glow he sees the sun burn itself out, harsh and blazing.

It isn't until a couple of months after becoming a knight that he crowds Merlin into his room and stretches him out on that tiny bed, like that had that first time. The morning after, he wakes early and realises that it was light, filtering in through the window that woke him. His smiles as he realises that Merlin's room must face east.

He looks down at Merlin, who's still snoring in his arms. His thought is to try to move without waking him so he can get to the window. But he finds, once he's looked at Merlin, that he can't look away.

This light is kind to Merlin. It ghosts along his cheekbones, giving them a gentle pink hue. It skips across the hollows of his cheeks and rests on his full mouth and Gwaine has to gently run a thumb across the pout of it.

Merlin sighs, blinks and screws up his face as his brain wakes up. His eyes are tarnished gold as he smiles up at Gwaine and leans up for a kiss.

Gwaine lets his hands follow the lines of light on Merlin's skin, lingering is the shadowed dips of muscle and bone. He revels in the soft sounds that fall from Merlin's lips and reaffirms to himself that, yes, this is the best time of day.


End file.
